


Carefully Collecting (they're all broken)

by Daemon_By_Night



Series: Timeline Regret [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Gen, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs is a God, Karl Jacobs-centric, Memory Alteration, Morally Grey Karl Jacobs, Multi, Please Don't Kill Me, Specifically the God of Time, Temporary Amnesia, Time Traveler Ranboo, Villian Karl Jacobs, all rp, also technically, hey hey hey, i think, probably actually, seriously- he needs them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_By_Night/pseuds/Daemon_By_Night
Summary: Every God had a Favorite. Someone (or sometimes two someone’s) who grabbed that specific God’s attention in a good way. Someone who would either become a companion or a chosen acolyte for the God.-------------------Karl had Four Favorites. But really, he had Three.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs & BadBoyHalo, Karl Jacobs & Darryl Noveschosch, Karl Jacobs & Ranboo, implied
Series: Timeline Regret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128023
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Carefully Collecting (they're all broken)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AWholeNewBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWholeNewBoi/gifts), [bigmenwinthese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmenwinthese/gifts).



> (REMEMBER, THIS IS ABOUT THE RP CHARACTERS IN THE DREAM SMP, NOT THE ACTUAL CONTENT CREATORS. DO NOT HARASS THEM ABOUT THIS STORY. IF THEY EXPRESS THAT THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE, I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN)

Every God had a Favorite. Someone (or sometimes two someone’s) who grabbed that specific God’s attention in a good way. Someone who would either become a companion or a chosen acolyte for the God. Plenty of Gods, the Blood God and the Angel of Death being a prime example of this, would share a mortal or two. Karl had heard through the grapevine that the two of them shared a Piglin Hybrid known as “Technoblade”. The Blood God had claimed Technoblade as xyr acolyte, while the Angel of Death had chosen Technoblade to be a companion for his mortal form, the two quickly becoming close friends.

Of course, while the Blood God rarely chose a Favorite, the Angel of Death was different, going further and taking two mortal children under his wings as adopted sons. Karl had found this interesting, who took the idea of a Favorite and twisted it into something different. To Karl, a Favorite was someone who played a vital part in getting the Perfect Ending. A Favorite was someone who he took and twisted into roles of a story he added to the history of the world with his book and the scratch of a quill.

Too bad they didn’t quite see themselves as Favorites, but instead as puppets to dance to Karl’s tune. That wasn’t… that wasn’t what he wanted them to think. His Favorites should see themselves as special, they were helping him! I mean… sure he put them in roles they didn’t have a say in, but it was all to get the right ending. The best one. 

It was sad, but Karl could just play around with them, even if they hated it. His collection was carefully picked out, the ones that had the highest effect on the timeline, and the highest effect on the people around them. Dream, his first Favorite, had been around for so long. Dream made a deal with him, and now Karl dragged him around space and time, shoving him in different roles to get the right timeline. He ran the storyline of the Village That Went Mad twice. Once where Dream… or the persona that Karl gave him: Cornelius… was one of the killers, and Once when he was the first victim. Turns out, that instead of being the killer that was caught, the best timeline was the one where Cornelius died a victim.

Perhaps he would have cared more if that had been the first time seeing his Favorite “die” but Karl knew that to create the perfect timeline, he’d have to kill his Favorite’s over and over to make sure he got to the right spot. The Laws of a Favorite really only stated that another God couldn’t harm another God’s Favorite, and never anything otherwise. So, Karl was perfectly alright in doing this, doing his job as the Time God would require him to play with his Favorites like they were toys.

Karl had many Favorites over the years, but none quite grabbed his attention and were quite… how you say… “Plot Important” as his current four Favorites. He played around with them, each from a different Time. Dream was his oldest Favorite, although “oldest” was relative when you jumped from time period to time period. His next Favorite was the half-enderman hybrid, Ranboo. 

He knew that Ranboo used to be a time traveler (how could he not, when he was the one who started him on that path) in Karl’s name, before he lost too many memories, becoming someone with short term memory loss-- a symptom of too much time travel. So, Karl came to Ranboo, and made him a Favorite. Surprisingly, while the other three saw Karl as some sort of “devil” for doing this, because Ranboo was already so lost in his memories that he’d do so much to get them back… well. Ranboo was the only one he never had to tug the strings of. 

Ranboo played so many roles for him, probably even more than Dream, going through several different time periods and storylines with a happy whistle and an “Okay Mr. Karl!” Such a shame that while Ranboo could be considered his “favorite” Favorite, Karl still had to make sure that Ranboo played his part correctly. No need to ruin the timeline because of one stupid mistake.

His Third Favorite was Bad… specifically Badboyhalo. The confusing gentle giant of the timeline… although he wasn’t always. While Bad was one of his Favorites, he had made a mistake, and the cold manipulating personality of the “original” Bad was wiped away and replaced with the one that the current “Dream SMP'' knew. It angered him somewhat, that one of his Favorites had become so merged with one of the people he forced them to be, but it turned out fine. His Perfect Timeline wasn’t messed up, and in fact seemed to get better with this new Badboyhalo.  
Hell, the fact that Bad became attached to Skeppy was perfect for him, as he saw a multitude of stories he could run through the timeline to make it even better. Who cared if “Bad” wasn’t the original Favorite he started out as? Not Karl. Not if it brought him close to the End.

And his fourth Favorite, the one that he… couldn’t help but treat better than the rest, not even Ranboo was treated as well as the Fourth. The one that didn’t even _know_ he was a Favorite. Quackity. His mortal form’s fiancee, as well as both Sapnap’s. Karl didn’t quite understand why he cared. No no, he did, he did know why he cared for Quackity more than any of his other Favorite's... he just didn't want to admit it. He was a mortal that Karl had fallen for, even if he had the best impact and there was NO REASON that he should’ve agreed, that he should have chosen to love Quackity and Sapnap the way he did. ~~The Strings wrapped around his neck loosened before tightening, a sob escaping Karl's mouth before the smile was back again, tears forgotten.~~

Sometimes, Karl wanted to make Sapnap a Favorite… but he knew that he shouldn’t. He was already messing with one fiancee’s mind because he didn’t want Quackity to hate him and to leave. Karl didn’t want to pull the strings of Quackity like he did the other three Favorite’s. So… his best option was to implant fake memories of what the two would do whenever Karl required Quackity for a warp in Time. (Sure, he owed the Memory God a favor for the ability to do this, but he considered it worth it… even if that God was the most finicky person he knew).

All God’s had Favorites, and perhaps Karl’s were more than a little broken, but it was fine. All for his Perfect Ending, the Best Timeline. If he had to have most of his Favorites hate him? He could just tug their strings.


End file.
